jagged_dicefandomcom-20200214-history
Aengrist
"It is more important that innocence be protected than it is that guilt be punished, for guilt and crimes are so frequent in this world that they cannot all be punished." Aengrist is a rarity among the Frostfell deities, both due to his disposition and origins. He appears as a ruggedly handsome middle-aged human male with a gentle smile but stern eyes. His favored weapon is a bastard sword, and all of those who follow in his order have training with the same. Relationships Aengrist opposes gods of chaos and lawlessness, but has not been a divine long enough to establish any rivalries, enemies, or allies. Religion and Clergy Aengrist's typical worshipers are paladins, Knights of the Iron Glacier, and those in frozen climates that value honor and truth. In order to be admitted into the order itself, one must be Lawful Good or Lawful Neutral. Dogma and Tenets Worshipers aim to bring some order and law to the frostfell, to make safe places to live for those forced to flee their homes and for those who might be natives to the frozen land. Worshipers of Aengrist patrol the frostfell relentlessly, seeking to stop uprisings of barbarians and to prevent thugs from using frontier towns as safe havens to run their illicit empires. They also regularly patrol known trade routs between outposts and other civilized fortresses, riding atop war-trained steeds and constantly seeking wrongs to right and people to aid. They have no illusions that they can bring order to the entirety of the wintery land, but they do realize that they can provide pockets of shelter and law for those who need it most and strive to do so. Cleric Selection and Training Aengrist typically does not favor clerics, and due to his relatively new status as a deity he has none of the typical spells to offer them. His paladins, however, are trained in the order of the Iron Glacier and are selected exclusively from their number. In honor of Aengrist's favored weapon, all Knights of the Iron Glacier train extensively with the bastard sword, although they are not expected to always use the weapon in combat. They must also be excellent riders, often a difficult task in frostfell environments. Most Knights of the Iron Glacier have some training as fighters, since the requirements for entry into the order are difficult for those who don't have much martial skill. Rangers and clerics of martial deities can also qualify, but the paladins of the Iron Glacier remain the most iconic members of the group. Paladins of the Iron Glacier remain the most respected members of the order, and are often granted privileges and honors reserved only for the highest-ranking members. Prayers, Rites, and Rituals Prayers have no set format, though rites and rituals are simply folded into everyday routine in the Order of the Iron Glacier. Temples Aengrist's clergy have been undertaking extensive programs to build grand cathedral-fortresses in as many frontier towns, both to spread the word of Aengrist's teachings and to provide defensible keeps for honest locals in which to seek shelter and protection during times of war. He has no temples as such, but is usually worshiped via a shrine in the main hall of these fortresses. These shrines tend to feature a banner with his symbol overlooking a tabernacle with a bastard sword buried halfway to the hilt. Quests Before a character is accepted into the Order of the Iron Glacier, s/he must first prove to the order that her intentions are noble and true. Typically, this means the petitioner must first undertake some form of task or quest in a region of the frostfell, such as defending a remote village from an attack by orcs or slaying a white dragon that has been menacing a region. Usually, high-ranking knights will send aspiring knights on a particular quest, but sometimes they waive this requirement for someone that have seen upholding Iron Glacier ideals even though s/he has not approached the order for membership. Myths and legends Aengrist's Apotheosis and the Knights of the Iron Glacier Artifacts and Creations None